


The Dinner Party

by BurnsLikeIce



Series: The Master And His Pets [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Not Safe For Sarabi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, S&M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsLikeIce/pseuds/BurnsLikeIce
Summary: Rommath has invited Lor’themar and Halduron to join him for dinner. The Regent Lord nervously anticipates an end to the forced frustration of the past week, but will the Grand Magister allow his release? Does he even want to be free of his cage?Sequel to "The Wardrobe Incident"





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to kick myself into writing on my wip crossover fic, and decided to poke at my other stories to see if any of them inspired me. I noticed several comments to this story’s predecessor that were made by the same peeps at different times. The Writing Muse rose from its grave and I spent the next several hours working on a sequel. Yay for comments!
> 
> Tiny Edit 'cause Paragraph Breaks are the Thing, and readability is important.

It had been over a week since that…eventful night in the grand Magister’s chambers. Everything had changed, yet the next morning dawned exactly as it had so many times before. Rommath gave away no hint of anything having happened between us. He carried on as always, performing his duties with the ruthless efficiency I’d come to expect. Aethas was not quite so successful at maintaining his façade of normalcy. The young Archmage’s ears flushed crimson every time he met my gaze. And as for Halduron…

I shifted in my chair as I thought of the Ranger General. Remembering the feel of that muscular body pressed firm against my back as we hid in Rommath’s wardrobe sent my blood rushing south. It was an exercise in futility, however, since the chastity device caging my cock made achieving an erection impossible. I cursed Rommath and his toys as I willed myself to calm down. The time spent trapped in the chastity cage was just short of torture. I had only that night realized the full extent of my feelings for Halduron and discovered he felt the same. Yet we were denied the ability to fully consummate our new relationship due to Rommath “punishing” us with the chastity cages.

I stubbornly ignored the faint voice in my head that pointed out I was rather enjoying the frustration.

A knock at the door brought my thoughts back to the present. “Enter,” I called as I sat up straight and pretended to read one of the numerous reports scattered across my desk. A young Apprentice Mage opened the door and nervously approached. She held out an envelope bearing the seal of the Grand Magister. Despite her obvious discomfort, the young Mage spoke confidently as I took the letter. “Grand Magister Rommath said I was to wait for a reply.”

I broke the seal and opened the envelope. The Apprentice glanced curiously around my office as I read the brief missive. “Dinner tonight, my chambers. We shall continue our previous discussion.” Just below that was what must have been an afterthought. “Do Not be late.” I snorted. Discussion, indeed. If last time was any indicator, the “discussion” was likely to consist of Rommath issuing orders while the rest of us silently obeyed. I doubted moans and panting counted as actual speech.

“My Lord? Are you feeling unwell?” A hesitant voice intruded on my thoughts like a barrel of ice water. I realized my ears had flushed pink, and the Apprentice was still waiting for my reply to Rommath’s note. I cleared my throat. “Inform the Grand Magister that I shall be in attendance. You may go,” I dismissed her promptly, pretending to return to reading my paperwork. The young Mage couldn’t hide the expression of confused amusement as she bowed and turned to leave. It was only after the door closed behind her that I realized I was very obviously holding the report upside-down. I tossed the parchment aside with a sigh. So much for nonchalance. No doubt the Apprentice would formulate several stories to explain my odd reaction to Rommath’s message by the time she delivered my reply. Gossip was a popular hobby in Silvermoon. I’d bet gold that at least one new rumor concerning the nature of my relationship with Rommath would be circulating through the city by morning.

My lips curled into a smirk as I recalled the most recent gossip to make the rounds. According to the whispers, Rommath was on his knees begging for my cock at our every meeting. Absurd, I thought, shaking my head. The Grand Magister was a very Dominant individual, as I’d learned first-hand the week before. He would never allow himself to be placed in such a subservient position. Even in his official capacity, he was far from blindly submissive to my orders. He was the one person I could count on to speak honestly to my face without hesitation. It was a trait that made him invaluable as an advisor.

Another knock sounded as my office door suddenly swung open. The cry of admonishment died on my lips as Halduron entered, his grinning face seeming to light up my dim office. I couldn’t help but smile fondly as the handsome Ranger General strode across the room. “I see you received Rommath’s summons,” he said as he flicked the Grand Magister’s message across my desk. “It’s about time. He said five days ‘til dinner. Five! It’s been nearly eight.” He moved to stand beside me as he continued. “Do you think he’ll end our ‘punishment’ as he promised? Although…” Halduron’s eyes took in my flushing ears, “I bet we can get him to extend it, if you’d prefer. Wanna be naughty, Lor?”

The flush immediately spread to encompass my entire face. Halduron did not wait for a verbal response. He grinned rakishly as he pulled me up from my chair, attacking my neck and jaw with a flurry of nips and kisses. I gasped as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, and soon his tongue was invading my mouth. I melted into the kiss as Halduron’s strong hands slid down to grope my buttocks.

“Strip,” Halduron softly ordered, his lips moving against mine. I glanced towards the unlocked office door as I began to disrobe. Anyone could potentially walk in and see us together. Unsubstantiated rumors were tolerable. An eyewitness account, however, would be personally embarrassing and politically disastrous. A small thrill of excitement raced through me at the thought of being discovered in such a compromising position. Oh, Halduron…he knew Exactly what he was doing. The infuriating elf knew my kinks better than I did.

“You appear to be overdressed,” I casually commented as the last of my clothing hit the floor. Halduron had removed his gloves, but was otherwise fully clothed. He had that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his lips. “I brought you a present,” he said as he pulled something from his belt pouch and deposited it into my hands. My eye widened comically as I realized what the wooden object was. Halduron chuckled in amusement and leaned against me until his breath tickled my ear. “I may be trapped in this chastity cage, but that doesn’t mean I can’t shove a cock inside you,” he purred. “I had this crafted especially for you. It’s an exact replica of my cock carved from the finest hardwood in Eversong. Not as good as the real thing, of course, but it’ll do for now.”

I eagerly eyed the phallus as Halduron gently forced me back against my desk. I shortly found myself lying upon my back on the desk, legs spread wide as Halduron crouched between them. I gasped softly as I felt the first oil-slick finger begin to tease my anus. Excruciatingly slowly, the oiled digit was inserted into my entrance, withdrawn, then two fingers inserted. I couldn’t help but moan softly as those fingers stretched me, preparing me to receive Halduron’s wooden toy. I whined as the fingers fully withdrew, eliciting an amused chuckle from their owner. “Don’t fret, Love,” he whispered breathily from his position between my thighs. “The best is just coming.”

I gasped as I felt the smooth tip of the phallus press against my entrance. Halduron eased the toy ever so slowly inwards ‘til the entire length filled me. There was but a moment’s pause for me to adjust to the feeling before he started plunged the toy rhythmically in and out, in and out. The angle was meticulously altered until the head of the phallus hit just the right spot. I cried out in pleasure with every thrust of the wooden toy, no longer caring if the guards outside my door heard. I whimpered and moaned and pleaded as Halduron fucked me with the toy. My own cock ached as it strained against the chastity cage, unable to harden; unable to cum. It was a deliciously frustrating feeling that I both loved and loathed.

I cursed and begged, desperate for additional stimulation. I needed more! My fingertips brushed over my nipples and found purpose. Teasing and pinching; twisting and rubbing. As for Halduron…his free hand was busy roughly massaging my scrotum. The forceful fondling of my balls combined with the energetic thrusting of the phallic toy and my own nipple stimulation was nearly too much. I was floating on a wave of pleasure that was just shy of ecstasy. I lost track of time. It might have lasted minutes; lasted hours.

“Halduron! Pleeeeeaassse,” I screamed as my body was denied climax. The movements of the phallus slowed as I whimpered in exhausted frustration. Finally, Halduron withdrew the toy. I yelped in surprise at the unexpected sensation of a warm tongue licking my balls. I raised my head and watched as Halduron licked and sucked at my caged cock. What on Azeroth was he…? I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look. Oh. He was “cleaning up” my mess. New arousal pulsed through my veins as I watched him lick up every trace of my precum and seed. Apparently I had “leaked” without realizing. Halduron finished his ministrations and stood, leaning over me. His muscular form, still clad in pristine armor, was a stark contrast to my total nudity.

“I think they heard you screaming as far away as Quel’danas,” he teased, chuckling at my sudden embarrassment. I opened my mouth to voice a retort only to be silenced by soft lips and an energetic tongue. Too soon Halduron pulled way, dragging me off the desk as he did so. “You should get dressed,” he said softly. “We’ve less than an hour before our dinner engagement.” A small huff of laughter escaped me at his words. “This was your idea,” I said with mock annoyance. “If we’re late I’m informing Rommath that it’s entirely your fault. Perhaps he’ll extend your punishment and leave you in the cage another week.” “I hope not,” Halduron replied with a mischievous smile. “I’m very much looking forward to showing you how superior my actual cock is to the toy. If a wooden facsimile can make you beg and scream so, imagine what the real thing will be like.”

Halduron headed for the door as I processed that comment, using my momentary distraction to make his escape. I belatedly threw a gauntlet at his head as he ducked outside, causing the glove to impact heavily upon the door. I caught the briefest glimpse of one of the guard’s looking questioningly through the door as it slammed shut. I groaned and dropped my face into my hands. Light, I did Not want to face the guards. They’d surely heard enough to come to some interesting conclusions. If they’d managed to glimpse me standing naked…well, nearly naked, considering the chastity cage. I took a deep breath as I fastened my belt. The guards were loyal, I reassured myself. They knew when to hold their tongues; had proved it numerous times. They wouldn’t be assigned to the sensitive areas of the Spire unless they could keep secrets. Hopefully they had enough sense to realize that gossiping about the Regent Lord “entertaining” the Ranger General behind a closed door was something that should never find its way to others’ ears. Yes, there was no point worrying over the guards. They’d keep silent. The only true problem I faced was whether I could keep my ears from flushing scarlet with mortification when I walked past them on my way out.

Finally dressed, I set to tidying up my desk and picking the scattered papers off the floor. I noticed a damp spot on the carpet under my desk. What…? Ah, yes. That was my fault. Or Halduron’s fault, since he started it. Perhaps I should call him back and order him to lick the carpet since he’d been so eager to lick me clean. Although the thought had a certain appeal, it was too late for that now. I’d have to clean it up as best I could and hope it didn’t stain. The maid responsible for cleaning my office was an elderly elf who had a talent for showing proper respect while at the same time making her disapproval extremely obvious. Just a look was enough to make the most hardened warrior hang their head like a guilty schoolboy. I sometimes wondered what would happen if I appointed her as the Sin’dorei ambassador to the rest of the Horde.

I shook my head to clear away the random thoughts. Tired as I was, there was still Rommath’s dinner to attend. I suspected, hoped even, that he might instigate a repeat of our last encounter in his private chambers. I’d never been treated in such a way before, and the experience had awakened a previously unknown Need within me. There was something liberating about obeying orders instead of issuing them. A distracted smile graced my lips as I left my office. Yes, I was certainly looking forward to tonight.


End file.
